Normality
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Rosalynd Morgan was your normal 20 year old, scoffing at all the cliches in fanfictions. That was the way her life was and the way she enjoyed it. Until the Chipmunks and Chipettes arrive on her front door step, spiralling her life out of control. With the help of Sirene Parkinson, her housemate and BFF, Rose will have to tackle her new life and face every challenge that comes.


I lay on my brown leather couch, reading my friend's latest Harry Potter fanfic. I frowned upon noticing the sudden stream of cliches situated within it. ' _I screamed as fell through the portal._ ' I scoffed at the phrase, rolling my eyes. I peered over my laptop and called "You know how boring and predictable this is right?" She smirked at me as she came in to the room, a reply already planned.

"It's not. It just seems predictable. It's unlike any other I've read." My friend replied as she sat down opposite me in a big armchair, sinking softly in to it. I rolled my eyes again, humoring her.

"Of course it is. It's not just another oc paired off with Harry but with a twist that has been used way too many times." I ducked the flying pillow that came in my direction.

"Shut up. You're just jealous that you can't come up with your own fanfics." She quipped back, sticking her tounge out childishly. Her shaggy brown hair flopped over her brown eyes again and she tried to blow it away in vain. "I miss my beanie..." She pouted. I sighed.

"Go and get it then. It's only in the car." Honestly, it was like talking to a child.

"Nah, too much effort."

That was the gist of mine and Sirene' s relationship in the normal days. Ah, the normal, mundane lives we used to lead. Full of only small surprises that didn't change much. At 20 years of age, we were more than content with normality. It was something we took for granted. Every now and again we'd read ridiculous fan fictions about fictional characters ending up stranded in our world to the point where we believed that it would be quite funny if it ever happened in real life. However, we knew that would never happen.

Or did we?

* * *

"Rose!" Si screeched from the kitchen one stormy night, making me groan.

"What?"

"Where'd you put the extra pot of peanut butter?"

"In the cupboard! Where it usually is!"

"Kay! Thanks!" A minute later, Si called "There isn't any!"

"Go and buy some then!"

The conversation seemed normal to us but there was a bit of tension in the air due to me being slightly jumpy during storms. To keep my mind of the storm, I was starting at Si' s Alvin and the Chipmunks posters. Personally, I'd never seen the film's as I thought their voices would annoy me but Si was a massive geek when it came to them. She had various collectables scattered on selves and had drawn some fan art for it.

I gazed at these items until I heard a knock at the door. "Si , could you go and who that is at the door?" I waited a bit. "Si?" Figuring she had gone out for some more peanut butter I walked down stairs , grumbling. I opened the door to no one. Typical. Just as I was about to close the door, a small sneeze caught my attention. I looked down and saw a soggy cardboard box. Picking it up, I heard soft snores coming from it. Being a animal lover, I immediately wanted to know what poor, defenceless animals had been cast astray. I closed the door and set the box on the table next to the arm chair. What happened next caught me by surprise. There was a scream of "DAVE!" coming from the box. Shakilly I opened the box to 6 chipmunks who were all wearing clothes. They all yelled at me in fear as I did the same. I did what any sane person would do. I fainted.

* * *

As I gained consciousness, I could hear voices whispering. "Is she gonna be okay?" A cute voice squeaked nervously. I didn't dare open my eyes for fear of being forced to watch one of Si' s movies. Another voice chipped in, sounding nerdier. "By my estimations, the pillows broke her fall so she'll be fine when she wakes up. It was probably just shock. I'd better check." I felt something run up my body and then puffs of warm breath tickling my face. Tentatively, I opened my eyes to see a small pair of blue ones staring at me from behind a pair of black glasses, shimmering with concern and curiosity. I let out a scream and the chipmunk scurried back to what I assumed was its family. They all stared at me.

One in a red hoodie with a yellow 'A' walked forward and glared at me. "What's the big idea?" He bellowed, making me scoot backwards in to the sofa.

"Y-you c-can talk?" I marvelled, gaping as I did so. The one in pink walked over to me, smirking a 'I know something you don't' smile at me.

"Of course we can! How else can we be singing superstars?" She replied in a tone that made me feel stupid. I almost laughed at her. This had to be a dream.

"Listen, that's cute and all but-"

"We really are singing superstars! Listen!" The cute voice from earlier pleaded, coming from a female chipmunk in a green dress and her blond hair in pigtails. They all stood in a line and began to sing short notes which eventually became a song I knew.

"Now I've got a confession, when I was young I wanted attention" The female donned in pink began before posing.  
"And I promised myself that I'd do anything, anything at all for them to notice me." The one in green sang afterwards, before joining her sister in posing. The male chipmunk with the glasses stepped forward.

" But I ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous." A chubby (but quite frankly adorable) chipmunk in a darker green sang next as I bobbed my head to their harmonic beats. "So go ahead and say what you wanna say."

The one in red pushed forward through their line before belting out the lyrics in an impressive voice. "You know what it's like to be nameless." The last chipmunk scurried quietly back in to line and sang her line, looking nervous.

"Want them to know what your name is..." They all joined in on the last few bits.

" 'Cause see when I was younger I would say! When I grow up, I wanna be famous. I wanna be a star. I wanna be in I grow up,I wanna see the world, drive nice cars. I wanna have groupies. When I grow up,be on know on magazines! "

"When I grow up, fresh and one chick when I step out on the scene!" The girls sang on their own for a bit before the boys took their own solos.

"Be careful what you wish 'cause you just might get it. You just might get it. You just might get it." They all finished with their own ending mix of surprisingly good notes. I clapped, cheering a little as they bowed.

"See told ya!" The red one smirked. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth beamed at me awaiting my response. "Well, that was really good. For chipmunks, I mean..."

"We are a band you know."

"Huh?"

"Alvin, that's me, and The Chipmunks, that's them." The red hooded chimpunk proudly stated. I gawked at them. No freaking way we're they the band Si was obsessed with.

Si. She was still here! If she found these guys then the world would be torn apart from her screaming! I panicked as I grabbed the box they were in earlier. "Get in here. Quick!"

"WHAT?!" They all screeched, shooting me various looks from shock to disgust.

"My housemate will freak if she sees I've let chipmunks in to the house!" This wasn't exactly a lie but it still bending the truth. They all sighed as they complied, thankfully.

"Just so you know, we'll come out whenever we want to." The pink chipmunk hissed.

"Oh shut up Brittany!" Alvin shot back at her.

I just manged to close the box when a voice asked "What's in the box, Rose?" I froze before turning to see Si leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and her expression quizzical. Oh, we were going to be having a serious talk and I'd be on the receiving end.


End file.
